


тест бехдель

by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bechdel test is failed btw, Character Study, F/F, Light Angst, Martha Jones Deserves Better, Martha's marriage with Mickey is bullshit and I hate it, Mentioned The Doctor (Doctor Who), Mentioned The Year that Never Was, Or not, Post-Season/Series 12, The Doctor's gender is a mystery to me, also there is slight OOC, anyway Martha is 12 years older now and Yaz doesn't have a personality so deal with it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime
Summary: Марте Джонс тридцать пять, и она окончательно запуталась.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 1





	тест бехдель

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются события комикса «Небольшая помощь от моих друзей», но можно читать и как полноценную AU.

_Были у меня волосы словно мёд._   
_Руки были отнимающими боль._   
_Стали они отнимающими жизнь._   
_Сталью налился сердца комок в груди._

_Немного нервно — Жанна_

Марте Джонс тридцать пять, и она окончательно запуталась.

Ей бы клуб по интересам создавать, “Бывшие спутницы Доктора”. Или группу психологической поддержки, чёрт его разберёт. Иногда Марта всерьёз задумывается, сколько их таких на самом деле, оставленных позади, забытых Доктором после очередной регенерации, или как только за их спинами закрылись двери ТАРДИС, или потому что Доктор испугался, как это произошло с Джеком.

Иногда она проклинает Доктора, который сделал её солдатом. Чаще — себя, потому что согласилась на такую судьбу. И поговорить-то толком не с кем: Сара Джейн несколько лет как в могиле, Донне даже на глаза попадаться опасно, Джек болтается по галактике и наверняка охмуряет инопланетян. Даже с Роуз, которую Марта ненавидела на протяжении долгих двух лет, уже не поговорить.

Интересно, что с ней сейчас. После того, как Доктор бросил и её, после всего, что она сделала. Марта надеется, что Роуз хватило гордости послать Метакризиса (язык не поворачивается называть его Доктором) куда подальше. Надеется — и понимает, что вряд ли Роуз когда-нибудь сможет, не после того, через что она прошла.

А потом Марта встречает Ясмин Хан из Шеффилда.

Чисто технически, впервые встретились они еще в 1969 году в Лондоне, но об этой встрече Марта забыла довольно быстро: её захватывают новые приключения, а потом наступает Год-которого-не-было, и у Марты просто нет возможности думать о Ясмин, которой сейчас вряд ли должно быть больше десяти.

Их пути не пересекаются вот уже двенадцать лет, и Яз кажется совсем далёкой, как джудуны, как Донна, как её бывшие сокурсники, как Роуз, как Микки, _как Доктор_. Последнего забыть сложнее всего, но Марта почти преуспевает. А потом Ясмин Хан объявляется на пороге её квартиры в Кардиффе, и всё летит к чертям собачьим.

Яз смотрит на неё с таким обожанием, что страшно становится. Не за себя, за неё. Яз не просыпается по ночам от кошмаров, которые терзают её вот уже двенадцать лет, это не она потратила год на спасение человечества, и теперь никто, совсем никто не помнит, что это вообще случилось. Яз не стоптала ноги в кровь, до мозолей и мяса, Яз не оставалась одна против целого мира. _С Яз ничего этого не случалось_. И хорошо, если никогда не случится.

Ясмин толком некуда пойти. Доктор (Марта слишком поздно вспоминает, что теперь он — она. Интересно, что сказала бы Роуз?) пропала после очередной встречи с Мастером, и теперь никто не знает, что делать, куда податься. У Марты сердце щемит, когда она вспоминает, чем появление Мастера закончилось в прошлый раз, но ей удаётся сдержать эмоции. Незачем Яз об этом знать.

По словам Яз, её друзья пытаются привыкнуть к обычной жизни. Грэм почти свыкся, Райану чуть сложнее, Яз… Яз так и не смогла адаптироваться, не смогла забыть, что Доктор сейчас, возможно, в смертельной опасности, пока она живёт в неведении.

_Марта Джонс живёт с этим уже двенадцать лет._

В любой другой ситуации она бы предложила Яз присоединиться к ЮНИТ или Торчвуду, но первый расформировали, а второй уничтожен. Вот и остаётся ходить на скучную работу в скучный офис (ей, Марте Джонс, в одиночку обошедшей весь земной шар!) и вспоминать о старых добрых временах.

Марта сама не замечает, как Ясмин переводится в полицию Кардиффа и переезжает к ней. Впрочем, она не возражает:после развода с Микки и смерти Сары Джейн Яз — лучший собеседник из тех, что были у неё за последние годы.

В конце концов Марта сдаётся и рассказывает всё. О Мастере, о годе-которого-не-было, о токлафанах и уничтожении десятой части населения Земли. Она вспоминает замёрзший Нил и заражённую радиацией Европу, уничтоженную Японию и руины Нью-Йорка, и под конец каждое слово даётся ей с трудом из-за слёз. Не сразу она замечает, как Яз обнимает её за плечи, осторожно, словно боясь навредить неверным движением.

— Всё закончилось, — говорит она. — Марта, всё уже закончилось.

Марта и сама прекрасно знает, что закончилось. От кошмаров это знание всё равно не избавит, как ни старайся. И к психотерапевту не сходишь: никто не помнит тот страшный год, никто не поверит.

Яз наклоняется и мягко целует её в губы. Марта замирает на пару секунд, рефлекторно кладёт руку на талию Ясмин и лишь после этого позволяет себе ответить на поцелуй. Наверное, это неправильно: Яз по сравнению с ней почти ребёнок, а Марта никогда не испытывала особого влечения к женщинам, за исключением пары раз в старшей школе, _у неё есть сын, чёрт возьми_. Но сейчас её неумолимо тянет к Яз, и плюнуть хочется и на мораль, и на неудавшийся брак, и на этого ублюдка Доктора, который толкнул её в мясорубку Года-которого-не-было.

События развиваются быстрее, чем Марта успевает взять себя в руки и вернуть контроль. Она сама не понимает, как они переместились в спальню, и Яз вдруг меняется, из тихой, немного запуганной девушки превращается в… Марта не знает, как это описать. Впрочем, через секунду и это становится совсем не важным.

***

Яз гладит её по спине, подушечки пальцев едва касаются кожи. Марта жмурится от удовольствия, стараясь не думать о том, что всё произошедшее никогда не получит продолжения. После развода в её жизни такого было предостаточно: случайный секс с едва знакомыми мужчинами, когда от одиночества на стенку лезть хочется.

К тому же, сердце Яз по-прежнему занято Доктором. Сердце Марты тоже, но она давно научилась держать всё в себе — слишком хорошо помнит, что случилось в тот раз, когда она, наивная влюблённая девчонка, помчалась за Доктором.

— Мы провалили тест Бехдель, — говорит вдруг Яз.

Это первое, что она произносит за последний час, и Марта не может скрыть своего изумления.

— Тест Бехдель? — переспрашивает она.

— Да, — Яз неловко улыбается. — Это когда две женщины говорят друг с другом…

— Не о мужчине. Я знаю, что такое тест Бехдель.

— А мы сегодня весь вечер говорили только о Докторе и Мастере, — Яз, кажется, жалеет о том, что подняла эту тему. — И я подумала, что мы бы провалили тест Бехдель, если бы кто-то решил проверить…

Марта смеётся и щёлкает Ясмин по носу.

— Не бери в голову, — говорит она. — Серьёзно, это ничего не значит.

Ясмин вновь улыбается, застенчиво, будто это не она каких-то двадцать минут назад цеплялась за подушку и стонала от третьего по счёту оргазма. Вот уж действительно, в тихом омуте...

Марта старается об этом не думать. Она вообще сейчас старается не думать, особенно о последствиях. Вместо этого она садится, натягивает футболку шиворот-навыворот и спрашивает:

— Как насчёт чая?


End file.
